Alternative Chapter 32
by JuneSummers
Summary: An Alternative chapter of the thirty second chapter of AW, written to dull down some intense scenes.


**The Prestigious and Highly-Efficient Academy of Alter Waters  
Chapter 32**

So this is the edited version that gets rid of the rape scenes. It will still reference it though so be careful.

* * *

Kevin groaned at the sun as he crawled out of the sleeping bag he and Edd had shared. It was unusual for him to wake up before Edd so it was a novel experience when Kevin tried to extract himself without waking the smaller boy. He managed to do it though to his relief. Edd needed all the sleep he could get, the guy was always staying up late for one way or another, always trying to please both Kevin and achieve what he wanted out of life. He had started studying the bill passed that ended racial segregation so that he could "study the nuances of debate in a judicial environment." He had been doing it half of the time he had spent at Kevin's and Kevin was really impressed with his diligence.

He smiled. Edd was going to go far in life with that brain of his, Kevin almost felt guilty for holding him back. If he could help Edd in any way or even just be on his level so they could grow together, Kevin would be extremely happy. But he wasn't and he never would be and he knew that. He wasn't cut out to be a king or a prince, all he could really do well was hit a ball with a bat and run. When he wasn't doing that he was being overbearing and controlling to his underlings. Maybe, if he had Edd's diligence or some kind of leadership-like quality, Kevin would think about taking up the position, but as things were there was just no way. In fact Kevin had tried to make himself as little "prince-ish" as he could.

"I wonder if you'd still be with me if you knew what I was really like..." He said sadly. "Probably not."

Kevin had to go see Pantene that day but he couldn't bring Edd along with him. He needed to find some way of getting rid of him. But how.

* * *

"That being said, toast is definitely better than bread." Jim concluded.

Plank shook his head. "If you say so."

Breakfast was pleasant and the two ate in silence after their little food debate. Plank found out that Jim was smarter than he had originally thought, maybe as smart as Edd was, which was scary. How he had managed to hide a brain like that behind all the fun-loving cutesy "Jim" persona, was beyond Plank, but he wasn't complaining.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and Plank took it out curiously to see Kevin was calling him. He frowned as he answered it. "Hello?" He asked in a tone conveying his confusion at the call. Kevin never called him, he had no reason to.

"Hey dude. Look I know this is sudden and maybe a little strange but do you think you could do me a favour?"

Plank frowned in deeper confusion and suspicion. Seeing it, Jim mouthed, "Who is it?"

Plank mouthed back "Kevin" and answered aloud "Depends what you want."

"I need you and Jim to take Edd out someplace for a while."

Jim had sauntered over and pressed his head up next to Plank's to listen in and had heard what Kevin had said.

"Why?" Plank asked curiously and Jim nodded in agreement.

"Because I'm going out somewhere and I don't want to leave Edd alone or with my dad."

Jim nodded at Plank. He wanted to see Edd anyway so this was just an excuse to. He did wonder where Kevin was going and why Edd couldn't come but he decided it was best not to pry.

Jim mouthed, "Tell him we will."

* * *

Edd yawned as he walked next to Kevin. He was rather embarrassed at how much he had overslept, he didn't want people to think he was lazy but he continued on anyway. They were going to go see Jim and Plank which he was excited about. He hadn't seen his brother in a while so it would be nice to catch up, it would also be nice to observe how the two of them now acted as a couple. As his older brother, it was part of Edd's duty to be invested in Jim's love life and to keep him safe from harm.

But until then his phone was buzzing and it seemed someone else wanted his attention.

_geez, took u long enuf 2 answer dd, where were u, the moon?_

Edd shook his head at the message from Eddy as he deciphered the butchered english.

_I have just been very busy, Eddy. I am sorry I could not speak with you._

_yeah, w/e. So how r u anyway?_

_I am very well. How are you doing Eddy?_

_fine but i kinda miss u_

Edd blinked at the screen. He never would have thought Eddy would say something like that. Another text came through before Edd could answer.

_like in a totally platonic way tho! u no, ur my bro and shit nd i can't stand being home alone all the time. The only ppl i get 2 see r my mum and ed n last time ed was ovr all he wanted to talk about was rolf's fkn chickens. i don't even get 2 see nazz nd it fkn sucks._

Edd had to read over the message several times before it made any amount of sense to him, but he soon got the gist of it.

_Well I would come visit you if I weren't currently with Kevin and about to meet Jim and Plank. Have you tried calling Nazz? I'm sure you could sort something out._

_yeah i called her but her parents nd her r away 4 the holidays in a summer house. so i gotta wait till she gets bak_

_Well I can talk a little longer, at least until I meet Jim, but I have not seen him in a long while and I don't want to miss the chance to catch up. He is my brother after all._

_yeah yeah w/e_

Edd continued texting Eddy for a while until finally they reached the place they had scheduled to meet Jim and Plank.

Jim unsurprisingly ran and glomped Edd so hard he fell over and Plank and Kevin exchanged stiff nods.

"Edd I've missed you!" Jim said wrapping his arms around his older brothers neck. Edd laughed and rested his hand on Jim's back a bit as he pulled himself forward.

"I have missed you too."

Jim giggled and got up before going and giving Kevin a small hug as well. "I trust you've been treating him well?"

Kevin chuckled and got down on his knees so that he was level with Jim "It's really hard to beieve you're the same age as him sometimes."

Jim shrugged, "I'm serving shota realness." Behind him Plank made a strange face and Kevin smirked.

"That you are, dude." He grasped Jim's small hand in his own. "You can ask him, but I think I've been treating him just fine." Kevin then got up and turned to offer his hand to Edd and help him up. "See?"

Jim crossed his arms across his chest and feigned suspicious concern. "How do I know you weren't just doing that for show?"

"Again, guess you'll just have to ask Edd about that." Turning to said boy he wrapped his arms around him and kissed him chastely on the lips. "Have fun with these two Edd, I have something I gotta do but I'll be back."

Edd was not expecting that. He thought it would be kind of like a double date. It seemed Kevin just needed a place to dump Edd though. Not that it really bothered him, Kevin had always been secretive, so Edd was willing to wait until Kevin was ready to spill the beans, but it was slightly unnerving.

"Ok, I will see you later then, Kevin."

* * *

"So how have you been Kevin?" Pantene asked smiling in good spirits as Kevin sat down.

"By the looks of things I'm feeling the same as you mrs giddy-as-fuck."

"Please Kevin, can't I just be pleased to see you?" She said with amusement.

"Um, no."

"Well regardless we're here to ruffle around in your personal drawers, not mine." She said slyly. "Now, let's get down to business, shall we?"

Kevin nodded and went through the process of explaining what had happened in the time passed since he had last spoken with her, like they had made normal and she would listen and make mental notes of questions to ask after the story was finished. By the end of the story she was frowning with deep crease lines.

"It seems like you had a pretty good week up until that last bit. Your father chased you and Edd with a knife?"

Kevin nodded, realising himself how absurd it must have sounded.

"And is that normal behavior for him?"

Fear clutched at Kevins heart suddenly as his pupils dilated and his mind was flooded with memory. "Yes." He said softly.

Pantene adjusted her position and waited a moment. She wanted to allow Kevin to settle before she pressed on. "It seems I might have touched on a sensitive topic. Now, you don't have to but I think it may be beneficial if you are able to talk to me about it."

Kevin nodded, not quite sure what to say. So neither of them spoke. Pantene was patient, and waited for Kevin to respond verbally before she went on, but Kevin had no idea what he could say. Frequently he thought he might say something and he could even feel the words building up in his throat but he always backed down, not confident enough that he'd be able to hold himself together.

"I-it'll be easier if you ask questions and I answer them." He explained.

"Okay..." Pantene responded softly.

Silence.

"Your father, is he a very abusive man?" It was hard for Pantene, she didn't want to place words into his mouth but she did want to prompt the right kind of answers. She chose her questions carefully.

"Yeah. He used to beat me regularly, he still does sometimes."

Pantene hid her disgust easily, as she had gotten used to hiding her feelings over the years she'd been a psychologist. It was best not to respond to anything in an emotional way for the same reason she was being careful with her questions, it was never a good idea to encourage any specific emotional response when it came to introspection, and she needed to allow Kevin to express himself in a healthy, natural environment.

"How bad did these get?"

"At the worst I was left with some bruises but he's never broken any bones or anything." Kevin replied. "I got used to them..."

Pantene sensed there was something Kevin was not sharing so she asked about it lightly. "Is there anything else you wish to share with me?"

Kevin did. He wanted to explain the whole story from start to finish, but he just didn't know how. But all the memories had been replaying in his mind in a kaleidoscope like fashion and it was building up and becoming overwhelming. He thought he might burst if he didn't say anything, and then once he had reached his limit, all of the words began spilling out of him. Flowing out over the top and cascading down the sides like an unending waterfall of harsh words and bitter memories, making his mouth taste acetone and his body crumble in the pressure of it all.

"He told me I was lying!"

_Six years prior._

"It is time to wake, master Kevin" _A made said as she pulled the curtains open, letting the morning sun spill into Kevin's bedroom. He didn't want to get up, he wanted to stay asleep forever and forever. Meeting Mr Thames was not something he looked forward to. Kevin didn't understand why he had to meet all the stupid people just because his daddy was the King. It was stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid._

"Come on." She persisted, "The King won't be impressed if you are late."

Kevin sighed. She was right of course, he did not want another beating for being late, so he climbed out of bed reluctantly and headed toward his shower.

Baldric sighed as his master yelled at him on the other end of the phone.

"And you enjoy it don't you you sick fuck! Now do your job properly before I have to come over there and do it for you!"

Sick fuck was he? And who was the man that had come up with the little scheme in the first place? But he wouldn't say anything, if his misconstrued master wanted to get his frustrations out on him, so be it. As he had already pointed out, Baldric did enjoy it, so there was no reason for him to complain when he could indulge himself and not get arrested under the Thames' protection.

"As you wish." He replied hanging up and straightening the lapels on his suit jacket before heading to the young Masters room.

When he got there, Kevin was just entering his bathroom and one of the other maids was heading to leave. 

"_I'll take it from here." He said to her._

She nodded but before she left, she hissed, "Don't you ever get tired of this? He is ten years old now, he can take bathes by himself."

Baldric shrugged, "He is a prince and his father spoils him. Nobles never want to do any work themselves."

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "Well good luck with him, stubborn little brat." she said and clapped him on the shoulder before she left.

Smiling, he followed Kevin into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Kevin looked up to see Baldric as he took off his shirt to reveal soft pink nipples. His mouth almost began to water, little boys were so delicious.

"Oh, it's you again." He said, only half bitterly and the tone made Baldric sort of angry, but he kept it to himself. He had to keep his emotions in check, at least until Thames got there.

"Hello Kevin. I'm here to help you with your bath."

* * *

__"And what happened then?" Pantene asked curiously.

"He touched me a bit and then molested me in the bath."

Pantene was definitely angry at that. It wasn't fair that Kevin had to deal with something like that.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"It's okay." Kevin smiled weakly, "Anyway...

* * *

_Kevin couldn't be happier to be in clothes and his weakness had returned to the bratishness people were constantly faulting him for. He walked next to Baldric and felt very uncomfortable after he way he had just been touched. The feeling still lingered there, making Kevin feel dirty and rotten on the inside. Baldric on the other hand was feeling smug and powerful and it showed to Kevin where to others it might not._

They walked toward the guests room, that was the room Kevin's father had guests and such in for meetings. Inside, his father was standing and looking impatient while a man that Kevin assumed was Mr Thames sat waiting patiently. He was round and had a large nose with thinning hair, he looked stupidly pleased with himself for some reason too. 

_When his dad's eyes landed on him, Kevin saw them cross in anger and immediately became afraid. _

_Badric said, "Sorry we were late, the young prince slept in again."_

_Kevin was mad! That's exactly what Badric had said last time that had ended in a beating but he didn't sleep in, he was late because of what Badric had done to him! But he couldn't say that, his father would never believe it!_

He walked up to Kevin and said in a warning tone, "I have to be somewhere, now you behave yourself and speak with Mr Thames. He's going to teach you about information business, you'll need to know about it if you're going to become king."

With that he pushed passed Kevin and continued on his way out.

Kevin growled low to himself but went to sit down across from Mr Thames anyway. Kevin really despised his father and everyone else! Why couldn't they just leave him alone, he didn't want to be a king if it meant going through all of this. It just wasn't fair. He wanted to see his mummy. Where was she meant to be at this time anyway?

"Hello Kevin." Me Thames said but Kevin didn't reply, he just stared at the man with a look of pure anger. He didn't want to be there. He wanted his mummy and that was it. He wouldn't accept anything else.

"I am addressing you, young man." The man said with more irritation in his tone.

"Fuck you."

The disgust was clear on Mr Thames' face. "Watch your tongue boy! Do you know who I am?"

"Do you know who I am? I'm the prince! Now shut up, I don't want to talk to you."

_The old man groaned deeply and said. "Badric, I think it's about time you taught this boy some manners."_

Badric smiled and said "Gladly."

He walked over briskly and grabbed Kevin's hand, throwing him to the floor and causing a wail to erupt forth. 

_No, Badric couldn't be planning to do anything here. Not while that man was watching. No! Kevin didn't want it._

He got up and began running away but Badric caught his wrist again, pulling him closer and spining him around to meet a slap in the face. Kevin's eyes watered, blurring his vision slightly, but he saw behind the glare that Badric was enjoying hurting Kevin. He smiled widely like he had just opened a christmas present and threw Kevin to the floor, pulling out his belt.

"I've been waiting a long time for this Kevin." He growled maniacally as he pulled Kevin's pants down.

* * *

Pantene got up and pulled Kevin into a hug, which surprised both of them. Yes, she wasn't supposed to have this kind of contact with her patients, but sometimes Pantene could care less about the way she was supposed to do things. Her gut told her that it was the right thing to do.

She pulled away and said in a breath. "Kevin, that must have been very traumatic, I am amazed that you have managed to come out of it the way you have. You are a very strong boy."

Kevin had been feeling numb from the recital of his story but Pantene's word reached out and touched his heart, warming it up and making him feel something like relief.

"Thanks." He said dryly.

She was curious if it was the first time Kevin had ever told anyone that story. She asked, "Kevin, does anybody else know about this?"

"I told two others." He replied.

"And who were they?"

"My parents."

"And how did they react?"

Kevin swallowed hard. He didn't really want to talk about it but he forced himself to anyway. While he was bearing his heart he might as well get everything out.

"My father told me I was lying and that it didn't happen."

Pantene gasped, but decided not to comment. There was no way she could say anything that wasn't "your dad's a piece of shit Kevin."

"How did your mother react?"

Kevin smiled fondly at the memory of his mother. "She was very good about it. I could always count on her."

Pantene frowned, "Could?"

"Yeah, she's dead..." Kevin said and it brought his mood down significantly, "She was poisoned."

"Oh dear."

Pantene just could not believe what she was hearing. It was incredible that all of that could happen to one person and at such a young age.

"Kevin." She said slowly. "You have gone through so much and at such a young age. Most people wouldn't even have that happen to them in their worst nightmares." She paused a while. "Kevin in all honesty, if I didn't know you, hearing that story I'd put you on suicide watch. You should be very fucked up, but your not."

She smiled, "It is actually amazing how strong you are, you came out of the other side and thrived, and sure you made some mistakes on the way here but look at you now! You have made so much progress and you were able to alter your behavior and clinch this power-seeking feeling despite the fact that it was totally justified."

She stopped realising what she had just said, "Now I'm not saying that just because you were hurt, it gives you the right to hurt others. What I am saying is that that mistake is understandable for someone who has been through what you have, and you were able to get past it anyway."

"You should be proud Kevin, you are an amazing boy."

Kevin smiled a bit feeling confidence flood into him. "Thanks. I think I'm feeling a little better about it."

Pantene nodded. "You should feel good Kevin, it is all true. However." Kevin waited. "It won't heal all in one go. You have many scars that need to close up before you can truly move on. This is just the beginning."

"Being on the start line is better than not being on a line at all."

* * *

Edd had spent the afternoon catching up with Jim and gushing over how cute him and Plank were as a couple. The changes were subtle but they were there, to an analytical eye like Edd's they were easy to pick up on. Hand positions were a big one, Plank placed his hands slightly lower on Jim's back when he guided him with his hands. Jim and him seemed to have more close proximity and their bodies touched on a more frequent basis, there was also the time that they kissed which was a big indicator.

Edd thought they had a nice, healthy and innocent relationship and he took it as such, not worrying about how Plank may want it to develop in the future. It was nice.

Edd's phone buzzed and he took it out to see a text from Kevin.

_Look behind you._

Edd did and there he saw Kevin waving his hand and Edd smiled and pulled his chair out. "Excuse me, I need to go greet my boyfriend."

Kevin pulled Edd into a tight hug and Edd hugged back. "I missed you." He said.

"But Kevin it has only been a couple of hours."

"I still missed you."

Realization clicked in Edd brain and he smiled. "Me too Kevin. Me too."

* * *

Hey hope that wasn't too dark for you all!

Anyway answers! We're finally getting to the bottom of things, I hope you guys remember who the Thames are. ;D

Next time: First year, end. Christmas and New years with the boys.


End file.
